Embrace my Slytherin
by Elli-Jane-xx
Summary: what would happen if Harry, in his secnd year, instead of shunning his Slytherin side, he imbraces it? Intrducing Rian, the Slytherin Harry. Hermione, Ron and Dumbles bashing. OOC Harry/Rian.


Disclaimer: Characters are owned by J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing. This will be my only disclaimer.

AN: I have no idea where I'm going with this story, so it might never get finished. This is set in Chamber of Secrets.

"Okay that's it, I'm done!" I exclaimed and most of the room turned toward me.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah mate, what's up? Are you worried about the snake talking thing?" Ron added.

"Honestly Harry, you won't go bad, just because you can talk to snakes." She said patronizingly.

"Yeah Mate." He nodded stupidly.

"Shut up! I know I won't go bad, talking to snakes doesn't make someone bad." I snapped and the rest of the room turned to watch us.

"What-"Hermione started.

"I'm not as naïve as you lot think. Ron, Hermione, I know you have been stealing my money from my vault. And you know what? I really didn't care. Ron, I know your family needs it, but you, Hermione, you were just being selfish. You don't need money. You have both been paid to be my friend, to spy on me, when I trusted you. And you call the Slytherin's evil!" I snarled. "Stay away from me, both of you!" I whirled around and left the common room, the sound of chaos behind me, before i walked to the lake, where I spotted a blonde haired Slytherin. I walked up to him and sat down.

"Hey Malfoy?" I said softly, still facing the lake.

"What do you want Potter?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Is your offer still open? The one from first year?" I asked.

"I…of course. Wont Weasley and Granger be upset though?" he replied.

"The Blood-traitor and Mudblood can get stuffed for all I care." I growled and I saw him raise an eyebrow.

"I see. What happened?" he asked.

"On the Summer holidays, I snuck out of my relative's house, and went to Gringotts. I was confused about why I wasn't getting statements, I don't know much about it, but I do know I'm meant to get them." I said.

"yes. You should be getting monthly statements, since you turned eleven" He added.

"Right. So when I was there, they said they would look into it, and they gave my current statement. When I looked it over, I noticed that a mass sum had been removed. I then got the statements from the last year, and saw that the same amount had been drawn out every month." I said, glaring at the ground.

"How much?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"3000 Galleons." I said and he gasped.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed and I nodded.

"It gets worse. The amount had been split up into three vaults. One, Albus Dumbledore, the second, Ron Weasley, and the third, Hermione Granger. Dumbledore stole my money, and paid them to be my friends, and to spy on me." I whispered tears gathering in my eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. If only you weren't in their house." He said and I snorted.

"You know what? I was meant to be a Slytherin, I made the hat put me in Gryffindor, now I wish I hadn't" I murmured

"You were meant to be a Slytherin?!" he asked, shocked.

"Yep. I had to fight the hat to put me in Gryffindor." I replied.

"But…why? Why didn't you want to be in Slytherin?" he questioned.

"No offence, but I met you. Originally I thought Slytherin sounded best, but then on the train you were a right git." I said.

"Oh. So if I hadn't been a prat, we would've been friends before now?!" he asked and I nodded.

"Yep. I wish we had been. It would've been better, much better." I said and I saw his eyes gain an odd glint.

"Hey, what do I call you now? I don't want to call you Potter." He asked.

"Up to you. I don't really mind. My full name's Hadrian. Can I call you Drake?" I responded.

"Okay, if you want. Hmmm, I'm calling you Rian." He said.

"Okay" I smiled.

"Draco?!" a voice called and we both looked up.

"Aw shit. So, how do you feel about meeting a friend of mine?" he asked softly.

"Umm, they won't attack me, will they?" I replied

"No." he informed me.

"Then I don't mind."

"Okay. Blaise! I'm over here!" he called out and Blaise Zabini walked into view.

"Hey Draco. Hey Potter…_hey_ _Potter_?" he finished shocked and I couldn't help but snigger.

"Hey Blaise. Yes, Rian is here."

_"Rian?!"_

"Yeah, my friend." Draco said and I could help but grin.

"Right. Okay. I'm not going to ask but one thing. What about Weasley and Granger?"

"I reiterate what I told Drake earlier; The Blood-traitor and Mudblood can get stuffed for all I care." I said.

"Right. Okay. I wont ask. Anyway, Draco, you should come back to the common room."

"Sure. Do you want to come Rian?"

"Umm, Drake, they might attack me, they don't like me very much." I whispered and he frowned.

"No one's going to attack you." he said firmly and I looked at him for a moment before I nodded.

"Okay."

we stood and walked to the dungeons in silence, Blaise giving me odd looks the entire way. we stopped at a portrait of a giant snake and Draco looked around.

"Serpent" he said and the portrait swung open. We walked in, and everyone stopped.

"Everyone this is my new friend" Draco announced to the stunned common room of Slytherin.

"Draco, that's Harry potter" Flint murmured, stunned.

"Yes" Draco said.

"Draco are you crazy?!" Flint snapped.

I slowly raised my hand, unsure whether i was allowed to talk or not. I saw Blaise's mouth twitch in a small smile.

"Oh god." Flint sighed when he saw my raised hand. "What Potter?"

"Please don't be mad at Draco. If it helps any, I'm meant to be in Slytherin, the hat tells me so every time i see it." i said softly.

"Right, that does help some. Okay, if your going to be in our common room, you need to follow a few rules"

"Okay. What are they?" I asked.

"One, tell no one the password to our common room. Two, anything you hear in here, tell no one. Three, don't start fights in here. Got it?"

"Yes"

"How do we know you will keep your word?" Pansy asked. I frowned and turned to Flint.

"How can i prove it?" I asked softly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Swear on your magic." He responded.

"How do i do that?" I asked.

"You don't know?" He replied and i shook my head.

"I was raised by muggles" i spat the last word and Flint raised and eyebrow.

"I see. Okay. Say 'I, your full name, swear by my magic to always follow the three rules that Marcus Owen Flint just explained.' Then say, 'so mote it be'" He explained and i nodded.

"Okay. I, Hadrian James Potter, swear by my magic to always follow the three rules that Marcus Owen Flint just explained, so mote it be." I said and there was a flash of light. "Okay. So what did i just do?"

"Wait, you mean you agreed to do that, but you don't know what it was? Why?" Blaise asked.

"Because i trust all of you. You are the only people who have never lied to me. So, what did i just do?" I explained and Flint smiled.

"Well Potter, you just swore that if you ever broke any of my three rules, the oath will take your magic." Flint explained.

"Oh, okay. Anything else i have to do Flint? Wait, can i call you Marcus instead? Flint sounds incredibly crude, if you don't mind?"

"Uh, sure. What shall i call you?"

"Well, not Harry, i hate that name, but the Gryffindor prats refuse to call me Hadrian. Drake calls me Rian. Its up to you"

"Huh, okay. Well then, Rian."

"Awesome. Anything else i have to do Marcus?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, come meet everyone. Slytherin house assemble! We have a new Slytherin, well almost, to meet. Introduce yourselves." Marcus ordered. Instantly the entire common room was lined up.

"Hey Rian. I'm Pansy Parkinson, please call me Pans." one girl said.

"Hi Pans" I smiled.

"Hello Rian. I'm Theodore Nott, please call me Theo." a shorter boy said.

"Hey Theo" I smiled, which he returned.

"Hi Rian. I'm Daphne Greengrass, please call me Daph." a girl with dark brown hair said, and I smiled

"Hey Daph."

"Hello Rian. I'm Astoria Greengrass, please call me Tori." a girl with blond hair said.

"Hey Tori. Your Drake's betrothed aren't you?"

"Yeah i am. How'd you know?"

"I'll explain later, if you don't mind, that is?"

"Nah that's fine."

"Hey Rian." I looked up, and up. In front of me were two really tall guys. They both looked like fourth years, but they were huge!

"Hey Rian. I'm Adrian Pucey, please call me Adri"

"Hey Adri" i blushed.

"Hello Rian. I'm Terence Higgs, please call me Terry"

"Hello Terry"

"As you know, im Marcus Flint."

"Hey Marcus, again" i giggled and he grinned.

"Hey Rian, again" Marcus said.

"Rian?" I looked up at Drake.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do when its time for lunch? Its only in 10 minuets." he asked and my eyes went wide.

"Ah merlin! I'd forgotten about that. Eh, I'll just skip lunch, i guess." I shrugged.

"What's going on? Why wont you go to lunch?" Marcus asked and i nodded to Drake.

"He's trying to avoid the Weasel and the Mudblood. He went off at them earlier." Drake explained.

"That i did." I murmured softly.

"So sit with us then." Adri said and Terry nodded.

"You wont mind?"

"Nope. You're sitting with us." Adri said and i grinned.

"Okay."

"Alright, now that that's sorted, we should go to lunch." Pans said and we all nodded.

"Rian? You stay with Marcus, Adri and Terry, okay?" Drake said and i nodded. I stood and walked to Marcus's side. Adri stood on my left, and Terry stood behind me.

"Oh merlin, you look tiny!" Blaise exclaimed and i blushed while everyone chuckled.

"I'm not that small!" I said.

"He's right you know, you are tiny" Adri whispered and i blushed and pouted.

"Whatever. Shall we go? You lot can tease me later." I giggled.

"Yeah, lets go."

We all left the common room, me surrounded by Marcus, Adri and Terry. When we walked in to the Great Hall, the entire school fell silent. I pressed myself closer to Marcus and Adri and Terry closed in as well.

"Are you okay?" Marcus whispered and i nodded.

"Yeah, its just unnerving. I don't like them watching me." I replied in a whisper and he pulled me closer. We stopped at the Slytherin table, and i sat between Marcus and Adri.

"Now, Rian, what classes do you have later?" Adri asked as he pushed a plate full of food at me. "Eat."

"Thanks. I have Potions, with you guys, then Charms with the Ravenclaw's." I said and he nodded.

"Stay with Drake in potions, Snape won't be too hard on you. Actually, come with me." Marcus said, standing up.

"To see Snape?" I asked hesitantly and Marcus nodded and pulled me up. I stayed close to his side when we reached Snape.

"Sir? Rian gave us a Magic Oath, so he can be trusted. Please ease up on him?" Marcus said and Snape's eyes bored in to me.

"Have you been telling stories about me Mr Potter?" he asked, silkily.

"No sir." I shook my head.

"Very well. Marcus, Rian, go eat your lunch."

"Yes sir." I whispered and he nodded, looking at me oddly.

"C'mon Rian." Marcus led me back to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Marcus?" I asked getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible to get a resort?" I asked softly and he looked at me in shock.

"Yes it is, but you need either the headmaster or three teachers permission." He said softly.

"Oh, i see. Thanks Marcus." I said, disappointed.

"So now you're gonna betray us and become a slimy snake, are you?" A voice snapped and i whirled around.

"Go away Weasley, no one wants you here" Marcus growled.

"Harry?" Weasley asked.

"My names Rian." I snapped. "And Marcus is right, your not wanted here, Weasel." I growled and saw Marcus grin slightly.

"Fine. I always knew you'd go dark!" He said and Marcus stood up, the bench we sat on pushed back.

"Piss of Weasel! Rian isn't a dark wizard, he's just chosen to be with his _real_ family and house." I stood quickly and put a hand on his arm. He looked at me and nodded.

"Too right, Mr Flint. 40 points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley, for insulting a fellow student in such a way. Now go back to your table." Snape said from behind me.

"But Harry..." Weasley started.

"Go!" Weasley left and Snape turned to me.

"Rian, i couldn't help but hear your question, if needed, i shall support you in a resort." he said and I smiled.

"Thankyou sir." I said softly.

"Now, you sitting at my table is going to be a regular thing, is it?" He asked.

"If you don't mind sir, then yes" I said quietly

"I don't mind at all. Please come to my office after potions class"

"Of course sir."

"Thank you Rian. I think i might be able to organise someway for you to stay in Slytherin tonight. Also, if you stop holding back in class, i'll see if i can move you up in classes, so stop holding back in class." He ordered and i blushed.

"Sorry sir." I said.

"Wait, you've been holding back in class?" Adri asked and i blushed darker.

"Ummm, maybe?" I stuttered and he stared at me.

"Why?" Terry asked.

"Ummm..." i stalled.

"I believe i know the answer to that question. It was Granger and Weasley. Granger always had to be smartest, and Weasley is very jealous. If Rian got better than them, then they would shun him." Theo said and i flushed even darker still. They all turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow, to which i nodded slowly.

"Well no more. If you keep holding back, you'll get detention from me. Understand?" Snape said sternly.

"Yes sir." I whispered and he nodded.

"Now, eat your lunch. You don' t eat enough. Marcus, Adri, make sure he eats at every meal. Understood?"

"Yes sir. We'll make sure he eats" Adri said.

"That's really not necessary." I interjected, hastily.

"Would you rather go see Madam Pomfrey?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No sir!" I exclaimed, eyes wide. Marcus, Adri and Terry each raised an eyebrow and i looked down.

"Very well. I shall leave you to your lunch."

"Thank you sir." Snape left and we all sat back down. I started picking at my lunch slowly.

"Why don't you like eating?" Adri asked softly, but i stared silently down at my food.

"Rian, please just tell me?" Adri's pleading voice tore through my resilience.

"I...i have a small stomach, i wasn't allowed to eat as a child aside from scraps." I whispered. "Freaks don' deserve food" i resited and they looked at me in horror.

"What?!"

"That's what my Aunt and Uncle say." I whispered quietly and pushed my food around a bit.

We were silent for a while, as everyone else ate and i pushed my food around, pretending.

"Rian, eat some more, please?" Marcus asked

"I dont feel like it." I murmured.

"Hmm... oh!" I looked up just as Theo leaned over and whispered to both Adri and Marcus.

"Will it work?" Adri asked Theo.

"It should." Theo replied. "I think."

"Okay." Adri said and suddenly i was pulled into his lap. I froze, painfully still. He wound his arms around my waist, pulling me back against his chest.

"Hey, relax. I won't hurt you, i promise." He whispered and i relaxed.

"I trust you."

"Good. Now, if i put a portion on my plate, will you eat it, for me? Or do i need to feed it to you?" Adri asked as Marcus and Terry watched, and i flushed.

"I'll try to eat it." I said softly.

"What?" Adri leaned down so i could whisper it in his ear.

"I'll try to eat it, but it might work b-better if y-you feed it t-to me." I whispered, blushing and he tightened his arms around my waist.

"How about this, you eat a bite, then i feed you a bite, that way i can eat as well. Would that work?" He whispered back and i flushed.

"Y-yes. Thank you Adri." I whispered and he smiled at me.

"That's okay, Rian." He replied.

We spent the rest of lunch alternating between me taking bites, and Adri feeding me bites.

"Hey Adri? I'm full, can you come with me to the Gryffindor Tower to get my books? Because i don't want to go alone, please?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, sure." he nodded. we stood, after explaining to everyone else, we left. when we got to the tower, we stooped.

"Bravery." I said and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. I quickly got my book bag, and everything else I would need. we left the tower, only to see Ron standing there.

"Potter, why are you here!?" Ron spat.

"You know, your need to know what I'm doing constantly is quite creepy." I drawled and he flushed, glaring.

"How dare you?" He snarled and pulled his wand out. Before we could take ours out, he cursed me with a tripping jinx, and I slipped and fell back, head cracking on the floor. My vision started getting fuzzy, and pain radiated from the back of my head.I faintly heard Weasley's grunt of pain, as Adri pushed him against the stone wall. I started losing my grip on reality, and Adri leaning over me was the last thing I saw, before the darkness took over.


End file.
